


True Royal Destiny

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Affairs, Blood Kink, Brainwashing, Daddy! Shao Kahn, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Character Death, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Favoritism, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insults, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Display of Affection, Royalty, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Timeline Shenanigans, before all the madness starts, fuck quan chi, not based off of mk11, some confusion if i don't write it correctly, strictly fictional by all means necessary, the fall of edenia, this is supposed to be a happy ending for sindel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: The fall of Edenia occurs, now Shao Kahn rules all and vows to protect his new family under no circumstances, Sindel slowly feels like she is a bad mother, Shao Kahn complies with a more suitable choice in motherhood.
Relationships: Jerrod/Sindel (Mortal Kombat), Shao Kahn/Sindel (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	True Royal Destiny

**_"Past-Founded In Present"_ **

_"For as long as Edenia existed, there had only been **one king** and **one queen**. _

_And their names were **King Jerrod** and **Queen Sindel** of **Edenia.**_

_Now, a new life has awoken._

_New things to fear, new things to look forward to,_

_New feelings, new rules, new rises, new falls, **A new life.**_

_**That's all it takes... to ruin everything you've lived for thus far." - Sheeva, '** Post-Servant Of Outworld'_

For years Sindel read over that scroll. 

That scroll that was sent from Outworld, somewhere she wouldn't or would like to go to one day, but not like this, not now, her kingdom, or rather _their_ kingdom, was too vulnerable. No, she thought, _this cannot happen. **Not here. Not now.**_

Jerrod had banished Sindel from ever looking through their mail ever since they got that wretched thing, that thing that could rewrite history... **that warning.**

Now, seven months pregnant, prior to successfully ending her third trimester, Sindel was in need of constant and consistent care, Jerrod had finally settled on a name for her, **their** daughter. 

"Kitana," Jerrod says a little too proudly for Sindels liking, "That shall be the name of the new heir, what do you think my darling Sindel?" Jerrod greeted her upon noticing how big and voluptuous she was getting and smiled giddily at the thought of him being a **father.** Sindels smile grew wider at the sight of her husband, **her king.** "Kitana, a wonderful name for a beautiful **Princess...** " she crooned happily at the thought of seeing her own reflection in their child.... _only to figure out that there was none at all,_ the couple was still happy and ready for her arrival, _or so they thought._

**" _The Belly Of The Beast"_**

Outworld, a place of strange and vile flesh-eating varmints known as Tarkatans, roamed around the vicinity, awaiting their kingdoms rulers next orders... **_Shao Kahn,_** once the leader of the black dragon tribe, but now an even bigger leader in the stakes of Outworld, had bountiful amounts of servants that would go to and from the places where he would choose to attack and konquer. As of current, his target was of a small kingdom in the realm of Edenia, knowing his love of small things that he would soon destroy, he quickly began sending warnings to said target. Those warnings could be sent by Shang Tsung, Sheeva, or Jade. And even at the most rarest of times, Baraka. 

This was how the brute did his share of 'fair trades and handsome rewards.' capturing them from different realms and brainwashing them to becoming a better person under his 'ruling.' 

It was all for show he would say as he slowly brought their guards down of the people he would call his servants. He lets out a few guttural growls just to sound threatening around anyone who tried approaching him, he needed someone to stroke his ego, someone who was just as feisty as he was,


End file.
